Yours Forever
by Luckster25
Summary: Joker X Harley - One shot based on Ledgers Joker. Harley loves her Mistah J, regardless of what he does to her...


**There's violence, and there's sex. So you know, read ahead if you like that sort of thing (And I **_**know**_** you do...).**

It was dark outside. Tiny beads of rain clung to the outside of the glass. Harley placed a hand on the window and allowed her fingers to trace over the raindrops as they trickled silently onto the window ledge. With a soft sigh, she turned her gaze toward the man in the corner of the room, hunched over at his desk, scribbling down plans the way he always did. Harley smiled. Pulling away from the window she tiptoed soundlessly across the room.

Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, she leaned close and whispered softly at him, "Hey, Mistah J?" He breathed heavily but did not respond. She wrapped her arms across his chest and gently kissed his neck. "Puddin'?" He ignored her still. "It's late, why don't we go to bed?" She attempted to kiss him again but before she could he rose to his feet causing her to stumble backwards and away from him.

"Harley..." He turned to face her. Taking her shoulders in his hands he guided her against the wall. His menacing black eyes gazed into her perfect blue eyes. His face was plain. Harley always thought he looked peculiar without his makeup on. Her eyes travelled to the long, uneven scars that stretched out across his cheeks – that never-ending smile. He was so handsome. "I'm sorry, Harley." He breathed at her softly. "Am I not giving you _enough_ of my attention?" She knew that look. She should have known better than to interrupt him while he was working.

"Sorry, Puddin'..." She paused, unsure how to respond. Her gaze dropped to the floor. He sighed as his eyes travelled up and down her body. She stood before him in only her lacy black undergarments. Grinning, he wrapped his hand roughly around her arm, and pulled her into the centre of the room. She stood and stared at him, knowing what was about to happen.

"Well, Harley, baby. I can't have you thinking you're second best. _Of course_, you deserve my full attention..." He chuckled to himself and grasped hold of her long blonde hair, whilst his other hand clenched into a fist. He sent an agonizing blow into her jaw, causing her to collapse onto the floor. Grabbing hold of her wrist he yanked her back onto her feet. Harley Fought hard to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She knew her beloved Joker would only enjoy this more if he saw her cry. She braced herself for another blow. This time his fist crashed into her eye, and she staggered backwards. Joker hummed to himself, seemingly satisfied with his accomplishment. Without a word he turned and walked away, slumping back into his chair in the corner of the room. Harley dropped to her knees and watched him silently, cradling her aching face.

She sat for a few minutes, watching Joker as he worked at his desk. She loved the way he looked when he was thinking. His tongue would slip out and trace his lips, pausing momentarily at the corners to explore his scars. Harley loved everything about her Puddin', and as she sat there she thought about how silly she had been to interrupt him while he was busy. She obviously deserved the damage he had dealt to her face, hadn't she?

Harley rose slowly to her feet and made her way quietly to the bedroom door. As she grabbed hold of the door handle, Joker called out, "Oh, goodnight, Harley." And lifted his head slightly. Catching her eye he smiled, briefly, and then buried his head down to continue his work. Harley smiled weakly and closed the door behind her. Dropping onto the bed she closed her eyes and wrapped the bed sheets around her. Within moments Harley was drifting into a deep sleep, the sound of Jokers laughter echoed through her mind, accompanied by images of death and blood, her dream world a blanket of red and black and purple...

"Uh... Harley...?" A whisper drifted over her. Harley shifted slightly in her sleep. "Harl, are you awake?" Harley slowly opened her eyes, the left of which refused to open fully, no doubt bruised and swollen. Her back was turned to him, but she could feel him breathing on her. Joker shifted closer in the bed so that his skin brushed against hers. She lay motionless, enjoying his warmth. His hand came to rest on her hip, his fingers playing with the lace of her underwear – he could rarely keep his hands still. He began kissing her neck as his hand slipped to her thigh, his fingers stroking her delicate skin, teasing. Harley smiled and rolled over to face him. As they gazed at each other, Joker smiled back at his Harley, and their lips met. She loved his lips. They kissed harder and she felt his tongue collide with hers as he explored her mouth. He loved her mouth. The things he could do with that mouth. He pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her. Harley ran her hands through his hair and she could feel the knots in his scarred skin pressing against her as they kissed. She didn't care; she enjoyed every inch of him. He moved away from her mouth and kissed her cheek. She flinched at the pain when his lips touched her bruised jaw. He stopped and looked at her.

"Harley..." He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled down at her. "You know this was your fault, don't you?" He pressed his thumb against her jaw, so that she let out a small cry of pain. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded silently at him as he released his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Mistah J. I promise, I'll be good from now on." She could feel his heart beating as his body pressed against hers. He kissed her again, making no effort to try and avoid her tender and bruised flesh. She held back the tears as he continued to kiss her, roughly. His tongue snaked down her chest, and he paused only to wrestle with her bra. Tossing it aside he kissed one breast while his hand fondled the other. Soon Harley forgot the sting of the bruises on her face and dragged her hands down Jokers back, digging her nails into his warm skin ever so slightly. She could feel his hips pressing into hers, his erection growing harder. Joker slid his hand away from her breast and tucked a finger into her underwear, gently tugging it away from her. Tossing it onto the floor alongside her bra, he kissed his way back up her neck and to her mouth. Their lips met again and she kissed him back. She kissed his lips, his chin, his neck, his scars. She allowed her finger to trace along the scar on his cheek. He breathed heavily and then without warning, pulled away from her. Pinning her arms above her head, Joker smiled down and Harley, while that menacing look spread across his face.

"W...What?" Harley's expression grew puzzled as he gazed down at her. Now what game did he want to play? Whilst one hand held her wrists in place, the other moved to cover her mouth. Joker leaned close to her and whispered.

"Shh. Shh. Shh..." He slowly moved his hand away, allowing his thumb to drag across her bottom lip. "Oh Harl, you are _so_ beautiful." He rarely said that to her. "But do you know what...?" He raised an eyebrow and then stretched across the bed to reach the bedside table. A look of concern fell across Harley's face as she watched his hand wrap around the item on the table. Pulling himself up again, Joker produced a knife, and pressed it against Harley's cheek. "We could make you even _more_, beautiful." He began to laugh at his words. Harley attempted to shake her head at him.

"Mistah J, please..." Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of what he planned to do to her. As he grinned down at her, Joker placed the knife in her mouth and pressed down at the corner of her lips, staring coldly at her.

"But Harley, baby, I thought you loved my scars?" He leaned closer and brushed his cheek against hers. Harley gazed into his eyes, pleading silently with him to stop.

"I do, Mistah J. I do. I love you." She pleaded with him, but it only made him press the blade harder, making it impossible for her to form words. A tear trickled gently down her cheek as she watched him play. He was enjoying every moment. The power and the fear he wielded over her. She was helpless. She was his. And he could do whatever he wanted to her.

"Oh, Harley." He grinned at her again. "You really do need to _lighten up_." He laughed at her and pulled the blade out of her mouth, dropping it onto the floor beside the bed. Harley breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he wouldn't really hurt her. Would he?

Keeping her arms pinned above her head with one hand, his other travelled down towards his boxer shorts. Pulling out his erection, he breathed at Harley "_Tell me how much you love me, Harley_." She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." After all he did to her, she loved him regardless. Joker pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her roughly. As they kissed he forced his way inside of her. She shuddered in pleasure as he thrust in and out. Harley began to moan softly, as Joker laid his hand over her cheek once more, digging his thumb into her bruised jaw on purpose; moans of pleasure mixed with that of agony. Joker liked this best.

Their eyes locked together. "Mistah J," She breathed at him, between thrusts. "Am I yours..." She stared into his black eyes. "Forever?" He grinned, knowing how much power he held over her.

"Always." He replied.

The combination of pleasure and pain continued as their bodies moved rhythmically together, until Joker shuddered and Harley felt a warm sensation run through her as he came inside of her. He released her wrists and rolled away, breathing heavily. Harley rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest. She rubbed her wrists – he had a strong grip. As she lay there she felt his heart beating fast in his chest. She placed her hand on his chest and traced a heart shape with her fingers. Closing her eyes, Harley could hear the rain outside, still tapping softly on the window. She smiled, and drifted gently to sleep, the haze of red and black and purple enveloping her mind once more...


End file.
